La otra voz del bosque
Personajes Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png Es uno de los principales protagonistas. Sale en visiones y lleva a la protagonista al pasado y al futuro de vez en cuando. Archivo:Cara_de_Lugia.png No se sabe porqué siempre intenta debilitar a Celebi y su acompañante. Se dice que es un Pokémon Oscuro con la apariencia de uno purificado. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png La otra voz del bosque. Se dice que anteriormente era humana. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Ella es Barbara. Vive en el Encinar, amiga de Celebi. Le encanta estar rodeada de plantas y de hierba.Tiene visiones con el aura, así, puede detectar a nicolàs. Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png El es Nicolàs. Es superchistoso, siempre se mete en problemas, pero es muy tímido y se esconde donde sea. Pero Barbara lo pilla con sus visiones del aura. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Ella es la Paloma. Vive en Pueblo Azalea, en una casa de 3 pisos donde sus dueños son millonarios. Le encantan las bonguris dulces, en especial las Ros. Conoze a la Barbara desde pequeña. Capitulo 1 Todo ocurrió un buen dia... El despertador sonaba... Sheena: Aaahh...ayudenme odio el despertador... Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png *desde la ventana* Cruaaaccc.... Sheenaaaaa!!! Cruaaaaaaaccccc!!! Sheena: ¡¡ODIO EL CHATOT DEL VECINO!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png ¡¡¡CRUAC!!! CHAAATOOOOOTTTTTTT!! Sheenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! despiertaaaaaaa cruaaaaaaaaaacccc!!! Sheena: ¡NO SOPORTO MAS! *agarra al Chatot y le liga la boca con una cuerda* calladito estàs mas guapo. Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png *amordazado* mmmmhhhh!!! )=< MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHH!! *batiendo las alas* Cr...Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!! Sheena: ¡Pierdete! Lastimosamente esta niña tenía un vecino con un Chatot... que sabía su nombre y como molestarla por las mañanas. Luego de un cuarto de hora peleando con el Chatot, bajó a la cocina... Y se encontro con una sorpresa: Gal le envió correo. Sheena: Eh! Que quiere ahora Gal?? Gal era el Gijinka de Gallade, su nombre real es Raúl, pero todo el mundo le llama Gal. Sheena leyó la carta y decía lo siguiente: Querida Sheena: Te espero en el laboratorio del Prof. Elm. Debemos mostrarte algo. Te quiero, Gal. Sheena odiaba que en el final de las cartas le pusiesen "Te quiero". Sheena: Que suerte ! el laboratorio està a un paso de mi casa (sarcasmo) ¬_________¬ El laboratorio estaba cruzando la ruta 30. Sheena: A saltar baches se dijo. En realidad ella vivía en Ciudad Cerezo. Desde que ella se mudó de Villa Raíz, porque intercanviaron casas los propietarios de las viviendas. Desgraciadamente... Sheena bajaba los baches... pero con un problemilla: Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png *aun amordazado* ch.... mmmhhh!!! )=< *picoteandole la cabeza a Sheena* mmmmmmmmmmhhhgg!!!! D=< Sheena: WTF DESDE CUANDO ME SIGUES TU?! O_OU *sigue saltando baches y corriendo* ¡¡SOCORRO PAJARO LOCO NO IDENTIFICADO ME ESTA PERSIGUIENDOOOOOO!!! ???: Cuchillada!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png *Debilitado* X_X Suertudamente el Chatot estaba al nv.1, y sabía Picotazo (del padre) y Chàchara (de la madre). Sheena: Quien fue? Aparece Gal Gal: Al fin ¬_______¬ Sheena: Oye xk siempre me defiendes?? ya me estaba divirtiendo cansando al pajarraco del vecino XD Gal: En serio? ¬____¬U pues dijiste "Socorro pajaro loco no identificado me està persiguiendo!" Sheena: Y? A veces me recuerdas a un Ralts xD Gal: Calla ¬¬ Sheena: ¡Te imajino de pequeño! ¡Un gijinka de Ralts! ¡Que lindura! Pero demasiado guardia ¬¬ ¿Y cuando un Kirlia? XDD Gal: No imajines eso xD... *intentando desviar el tema* Ve al laboratorio. Sheena: Y me gustaría tambien saber como serías en Gijinka de Kirlia...¡¡Un chico vestido de niña!! Jajajaja Gallade: D< GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sheena: No me asustas. Ya no xD Gal: Bueno yo ya tengo un *musica de terror* Starmie Sheena: WTF O.o ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *sale corriendo* Gal: Sabía que algo te asustaba En el laboratorio... Elm: Jolín si que tardaron ¬______¬ Sheena: Nada, estaba imajinando a Gal en Kir... Gal: *tapandole la boca* calla ¬_________________________¬ Sheena: *moridiendole la mano* XE Gal: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Sheena: Recuerda que tengo colmillos de Poochyenna ¬¬ Gal: WTF no me acordaba .-. mi manooo.... Elm: Bueno... Sheena te traí aqui xk quiero usar un experimento contigo Sheena: WHAT THE FUCKING?!?!?!? NO SOY UNA RATA DE LABORATORIO!! D=< Elm: Ya pero seguro que te gusta!! Transformarte en Pokémon!! Sheena: *o* Pokemoooooooooonnnnn!!!! n_n Elm: Lo sabía, ves esa màquina de allí? ponte dentro. Se te haran preguntas a tu mente. Sheena: Emocionante... Emocionante!!! *o* diganle a mi madre que la quiero si no sobrevivo *metiendose en la maquina* De repente todo se vuelve negro... una sala oscura.. Sheena: HI?? HOLAAAAAA???!!! D= NOOOOOOOO TT_TT *caminando* hiiii¿¿?? =3 Gal donde estaaasss?? ???: Gal no està, Sheena Sheena: Mola lo de las voces parlantes invisibles =3 tu voz es la de Elm xD ???: Eeehh... bueno empezemos el cuestionario!! Al cabo de media hora Sheena: WHAT THE FUCK?! ME PREGUNTASTE LO MISMO 3 VECES!!! XD ???: Perfecto... oye Sheena, camina hacia delante y te encontraràs un lazo, agarralo y pon un dedo encima de el. Sheena: Eso parece el MM2, MM1 y MM3 X3 ???: Lo encontrastes?? Sheena: Claro tengo ojos de Yanmega ¬¬ (la verdad esque soy el Gijinka de Yanmega pero bueno) ???: Que te dice el lazo? Sheena: Se convirtió en un Lazo Rojo xD ???: Aha!! eres una persona... ¡Impaciente! ¡Comes deprisa! ¡Hablas deprisa! ¡Siempre a todo correr! Sheena: WTF como sabes eso? ???: La gente joven piensa que molas pero la gente mayor dice que eres muy rebelde. Sheena: Acertaste, tu tienes un Mismagius con una bola de cristal, no? ¬_______¬ ???: Pero ten cuidado!! Calma!! A veces debes respirar y no correr x3 Sheena: Genial! Eso ya lo sabía ¬__________________________¬ ???: Oye... ves ese portal rojo de ahí delante tuyo? Sheena: No no lo veo (sarcasmo) Si està aqui delante. ???: Entra. Se prudente, lista, ten valentía y sé hàbil!! Sheena: Esto es MM2 o MM3?!?!?! XD *Entrando* a ver que tal Se despierta en el encinar... Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png Vale... ya no le haré caso a Elm jamàs... ???: Oye que hazes en mi Encinar?!?!?! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Muestrate, cobarde. Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png WTF?! QUE ME DIJISTEEEEEE????????!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Pensé que eras un Bidoof. Hola que tal *se va caminando* Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png ¡¡NO TE IRÀS SIN MAS!! ¡¡NO PUEDES VERME!! D=< Llueveho.. Aparece una Chikorita Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Ni se te ocurra!! D< Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png ¡Riolu suertuda! Conque no puedo dañar a los habitantes del Encinar te has salvado! *Desparece* Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Riolu estas bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Perfectamente... Riolu? Pero si soy humana xD Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png A mi me pareces una Riolu normal y corriente. "Sheena" Se mira en el agua del lago y... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Uoooooooooooooooooooohhh!!!!! *¬* me convertí en Rioluu n_n Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png ((Que Riolu mas rara)) Oye de segura que ERAS humana? bueno... quien eres exactamente? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Soy Sheena, me mudé de Villa Raíz de Hoenn a aquí a Jotho, en Ciudad Cerezo y entonces el Chatot del vecino me tiene manía bla bla bla... entonces me dijieron que vayase a Pueblo Primavera a probarme como experimento transformador de Pokémon bla bla bla... Y entonces el Chatot me fue siguiendo y entonces Gal (Un gijinka de Gallade) ((*¬*)) Lo debilitó por Cuchillada y tal cual lo debilito y llegamos y me convirtieron en Pokémon pero al altravesar el portal me encontre aqui con Celebi y ya sabes el resto. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Bueno... no calía que me contaras tooda tu vida ¬___¬U. Yo soy Bàrbara, soy una Chikorita que vive por el Encinar, y tengo de amigo un Cyndaquil llamado Nicolàs que AHORA SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO DETRAS DEL ENCINAR. Capítulo 2 Sale un Cyndaquil de detràs de el Encinar Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png .-. Siempre me encuentras!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Ah hola Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png O_O Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! *Se esconde detras de un arbusto* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Que tímido ¬______¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png *Sacando la cabeza de detras del arbusto* Estooooooo... Holaa... *se vuelve a esconder* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¬___________¬... Bueno... Oye como has venido para acà? Pero... la Chikorita y el Cyndaquil desparecieron. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡Hey! ¡No me dejen aquí sola! ¡Jamàs he estàdo por aqui! TT_TT ???: ¡Sheena! ¿Eres tu? Sheena se da la vuelta... ¡Gal! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!! TT_TT Pero Gal solo entendio: RIOLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! TT_TT Gal: Creo que este Riolu no es... *Se marcha* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡¡NO!! *Se pone delante de su paso* D= Noooooooooooooo... Gal: Riolu dejame en paz estoy buscando una amiga que se convirtió en Riolu. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png TT_TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero Gal la esquiva y sigue caminando... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Nooooo... ???: ¡Otra vez tu! Sheena se da la vuelta. Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png Barbara me lo contó todo. Puedes vivir en el Encinar. Te ayudaré a sobrevivir hasta que sepas valerte por ti misma. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡¡¡CELEBI!!! GRACIAS!!!! DE TODO CORAZÓN!!! Al cabo de un mes...' Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Celebi quiero irme... Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png Humm...Ya puedes derrotar a Pokemon facilmente. Te dejo marchar, pero vuelve. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Tranqui... volveré. Sheena iba para Pueblo Azalea pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png ¡¡Espera!! Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Aaaammm... estoo.. queremos ir tambien. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Siiiii!!!! Nos caistes bien =3. Ademàs tengo una "amiga" en Pueblo Azalea. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Am... como quieran xD Pero de repente... ???: LUGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png ¡¡Aaaaahh!! *cae debilitado* Ayuda... Archivo:Cara_de_Lugia.png Groaaaaaarrr!!! *mirando con cara de asesino a Sheena* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png no me mires así!! No hize nada malo .-. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png ¡¡CELEBIIII!! Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png No se acerquen... Demasiado tarde, Celebi, Sheena ya fue en tu ayuda. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡¡CELEBI!! *lo agarra* estas bien?!?! O.o que heridas Archivo:Cara_de_Lugia.png RECUERDEN QUE LOS VIGILO, A LOS 4, O QUIZÀ DEBERIA DECIR 5? *Desaparece* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Eeeemmm... No entendi lo que dijo... *agarrando a Celebi* a llevarlo a un Pokemon Center. Los 2: Sí!! Al cabo de media hora llegaron a Pueblo Azalea. Capitulo 3 Para su infor en este momento la cancion mas pegada al momento sería la cancion de Evanecence - Bring to my life =3... Porque nos encontraremos a alguien (Gal) en el Pokemon Center. Una Skitty jugando con el carbón en medio del pueblo. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡CARBON VEN ACÀ!! *Se le rescaba de las manos* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Disculpa donde es el Poke Center? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png *con las patitas llenas de trozitos de carbón* Si les guío? Bueno lo tienen justamente a la derecha =3... OMG ESE ES CELEBI?! Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Sí!! Esto... hola. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Gracias!! Espera yo te conozco!! PALOMA?! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png BARBARA?!?! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Chicas ahora no es momento para reencuentros de viejas amigas o qe no ven? parecen ciegas xD Llegan al PokeCenter... Y que ven mis ojos... ¡Gal preguntando por una Riolu! xD Gal: Gracias por su nula ayuda... *saliendo* Ah! La Riolu de antes... ¡¡Con Celebi y otros Pokemon!! Gallade ven a ver esto! Su Gallade tambien sale del Centro Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png *traducido* Amm... que quieres Raúl? Ah una Riolu. Nota del narrador: Estoy vaga para poner primero los sonidos que hacen los pokemon asi que lo traduciré directamente xD (el Gallade y demas Pokémon, haré como Sheena y ect...) Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png NO una Riolu cualquiera ¬__________________¬ Soy Sheena idiota Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Aposté 100 yenes de que habías muerto... O.o perdí la apuesta... Le comentare esto a Gal. Y para su infor Gal entiende el lenguaje de su Gallade!! Ningun Poke mas X3' Gal: Que quieres Gallade Gallade le explica eso a Gal Gal: WTF en serio?! *a Sheena* Sheena eres tu?! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!! YA ME RECONOZISTE AL CABO DE UN MES!! XD ((*¬* Siiiiiiii sabe quien soy ^_^) Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png *susurrandole a Sheena* Pss... te gusta Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png No!!!! Emmm...Sí Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Tranqui guardo secretos xD Gal: Sheena dame al Celebi Sheena obedece Gal: Que paso? Gallade hazme de traductor. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png EEEEE.. ESTABA HABLANDO CON ESOS 2 DE MI LADO Y DE REPENTE OIMOS SU GRITO FUIMOS ENCONTRAMOS UNA AVE ENORME DE COLOR BLANCO Y AZUL MARINO QUE CASI ME MATA DEL SUSTO (en broma) Y ENCIMA HIRIO A CELEBI y no tengo + ganas de explicar xD. Gallade haze de traductor. Gal: Ah ya entiendo... Bueno esperense aqui fuera. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Nooooooo TT_TT TAMBIEN QUIERO ENTRAR IDIOTA!!! Esta vez Gallade no tradució lo que dijo X3 Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Oye editora xk eres tan cruel??? TT_TT Se siente!! D=< Eres la protagonista de la novela, quieres que te rebaje el puesto a secuendaria?? ¬__________________¬ debes hacer lo que yo digo o te despido X3 Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Crueldad sin límites, eh, editora? ¬__________¬ Bueno tu centrate en lo que digo y no en que si soy cruel o soy una K-PA X3 Bueno vamos a seguir... *leyendo el guión* emm... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png WTF O.o ... oye editora xk lees guión?? *guardando el guión* eh que?? Ah el guión... me lo anoto todo X3... Bueno sigan yo ya narraré...que tocaba ahora... ¡Ah! *sigue* De repente vino una mujer Mujer: Paloma!! Estàs muy sucia!! Doña Lucía se enfadarà si no te encuentra!! Era una sirvienta de la mansión de Paloma T_______T... Quería que se quedara mas tiempo... *mirando el guión* ... no dije nada. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Que suerte tengo que NO me quedaré a mi casa esta noche X3... Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Te... vendràs? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Claro que no! Quiero aburrirme en mi casa (sarcasmo) Sí. Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Me imajino la escena: T_T Eso no lo añadí en el guión!! Ahora me lo tengo que inventar.... Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Todo el mundo durmiendo y entonces te pones en la ventana y la abres, entonces cuando la has abierto dices: "¡¡ADIOS, MUNDO CRUEL!!" y caes en un arbusto X3, luego t escapas y nos buscas xD Quería narrarlo yo pero bueno... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Ya anochece... quiero dormir T-T Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Quedense hoy en mi casa. Mujer: Paloma!! Oye tenemos que volver... La mujer sabía el lenguaje de Skitty y le contó. Mujer: Bueno... vale... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png *mirando la entrada de el Poke Center* ... Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ((Efectos del amor X3)) *agarrando aire y gritando* SHEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png WTF?! QUE PASA?! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Estabas embobada X3... se pueden quedar en mi mansión esta noche =3 Capitulo 4 Esa noche... Ya me aburrí de mirar guión me inventaré =3 Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png *asomando la cabeza a un pasadizo* Despejado Todos van al pasadizo. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Bueno este es el plan: *Saca un mapa y lo extiende en el suelo* Ahora estamos en este pasadizo. Si saltamos de una ventana nos mataremos así que bajaremos a la 1ra planta y conque la puerta esta cerrada y yo no llego al pomo de la puerta, tengo la llave de una de las ventanas, abriré la ventana, y saltaremos, al saltar caeremos en el arbusto que hay y nos iremos, pero antes, Barbara curarà la planta para no dejar pruebas y a medida que pisoteemos la hierba para irnos de el jardín barbara curarà la hierba, y procuraremos que Nicolàs no queme nada =3 *guardando el mapa* Quedó claro? Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Me he perdido. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png ¬_______¬ Nicolàs tu siguenos. Tardaron mil años en bajar!! XD, naah, tardaron menos de un minuto xk Sheena sabía Vel. Extrema. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png X_X Me he mareado... ¡¡que velocidad!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Ocurre algo? soy veloz >=D Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png *abriendo la ventana con la llave* genial! Sheena abre la ventana que nos vamos de acà . Sheena va hacia la ventana, la abre y todos salen. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png *curando el arbusto* Eso no cansa! Mi madre se cansó cuando curó un arbol milenario. *curando la hierba* Barbara termina de sanar la hierba y entonces salen a la calle. ???: Pss!! Chicos!! Todos: ? QUIEN SOS?!?!?! Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png X_X No griten!! son las 3 de la madrugada. Todos: Que quieres Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi.png Am... ya veo que no me confunden con el otro celebi (n_n), bueno que digo que el otro Celebi ya se recupera bla bla bla *Desaparece* Pff... -_-'' Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Oye editora/narradora quien rayos sos vos? ''UNA editora x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Pero di tu nombre. Os dire un trozo de mi nombre: Mes... Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¬_¬U... solo Mes? dinos el resto o si no quito tu guión. Igualmente, no puedo decir mi nombre y ya me lo se todo de memoria. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Ni que fuera Uxie... Uxie es mi hermano. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png u_ù ... si supiera tu nombre... la "supuesta hermana de Uxie", que ahora no me sale... Que harías? ¬_¬U Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Mes...mes... prit... Mes... em... prit... WTF no me acuerdo... Lo acabas de decir so tonta. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Mes...que? Debo decir mi nombre o lo diràs tu? (so boba ¬¬) Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Prefiero decirlo yo... pero... Bah ya pensaré. Bueno... para su opinión yo no puse ni el papel ni porras en vinagre. Y soy una Pokémon legendaria. Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Yo creía que los legendarios no tenían género. So boba... Bueno ya se arreglaràn yo voy a leer algo *leyendo una revista de videojuegos* Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Terminaste de pelear¿? Sí y no *seguir leyendo* Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Em... creo que no... Hola narradora *detras de un arbol* ''-_-U ... En fin'' Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Nicolàs? vuelve aquí, se que estas detras del arbol. Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Vale... *vuelve donde estaba* Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Que hacen aquí? Todos: y vos? Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Siempre estoy despierto, no como mi dueño Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png LOL